Perfection
by Lena108
Summary: Sets of drabbles for my 50gravi challenge on Livejournal. TohmaMika pairing. Rating will change as is seen fit. Ninth fic up. Tree: Mika takes Tohma to a very specific spot in Kyoto.
1. Squee

_Dedicated Fan_

**Author **Lily

**Rating **PG

**Theme** #44 – Squee

**Summary **Mika stops by to visit Tohma backstage after a concert.

* * *

It had been a spectacular concert, in Tohma's opinion. They had been full of energy and the crowd was magnificent. Nothing went wrong at all. He was still smiling as he reached the dressing room first. If it were possible, his night got even better. He shut the door behind him and walked over to the woman standing in the middle of the room.

"I didn't know you came, Mika-san," he stated, stopping directly in front of her. Her lips curled into the slightest smile.

"Of course. Do you think I would miss one of your biggest concerts?" It was his turn to smile.

"That's right, silly me," he nodded, wrapping his arms gently around her waist. "How could I forget? I'm very grateful that you've been such a loyal fan."

"It's nice to know I'm appreciated," she told him, draping her arms over his shoulders. "I liked the concert. You did well."

"That's wonderful, especially coming from you. Thank you."

"I only speak the truth." Tohma smiled a little bit more at her words. He then bent down slightly and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Neither party noticed as the door opened to reveal a shocked Ryuichi, looking for his Kumagoro. Upon seeing the couple in the middle of the room, he let out a long, loud squealing sound, startling the two of them. Tohma whipped around to stare at his friend while Mika flushed slightly.

"Ryuichi," Tohma stated, still shocked. "I…"

"Tohma-kun has a giiiiirlfriend!" And before Tohma could say anything else, Ryuichi bounded down the hall to tell the world.


	2. Pigtails

_A Simple Little Game_

By: Lily

Rating: G

Theme: #23 - pigtails

Summary: Mika and Tohma's daughter wants to play with Tohma's hair while Mika is at the grocery store.

* * *

Tohma glanced up from his work to watch Mika hurry about. First she was in the kitchen, looking through the fridge, then she was by the couch, grabbing her purse and shoving her keys in it, finally she was at the door, putting her shoes on. Tohma stood then, frowning slightly.

"Mika-san…" She turned to look at him. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Just to the store," she answered, kissing him quickly. "I'll be back soon. Make sure to take care of Kaori." With that, she pulled the door open and left. Tohma sighed and sat back down on the couch before glancing up toward the stairs. He hadn't really been alone with their five year old daughter in quite a long time—Mika had always been there with them. Soon enough, the girl came bounding down the stairs.

"Where's mommy?" she asked, glancing about the living room.

"She went to the store," Tohma told her with a kind smiled. "She'll be home soon." Hopefully she would because Tohma realized that he needed to get to work quite soon.

"Okay…" she paused. "Daddy?"

"Yes, Kaori?" he glanced down at her.

"Can we play something?" Tohma set his paperwork down and nodded.

"Well… all right. What would you like to play?"

"Hair shop!" she bounced up and down, giggling.

"Hair shop?" he asked, the distinct feeling of dread washing over him, with the sudden realization that he would probably regret agreeing to anything. "You want to… play with my hair?" She nodded.

"Is that okay?" she asked, pouting. Tohma hesitated a moment before nodding slowly.

"Yes, that's fine," he told her, forcing out his trademark smile. He might as well finish up his work while she played with his hair. Kaori squealed with delight and ran up to her room. When she came back down she was carrying a little pink box with hair ties, ribbons, berets, and brushes. She scrambled up and sat behind him on the top of the couch. She then set to work on his hair. She attempted to be gentle, but ended up tugging on his hair quite a bit. It didn't take her too long to finish, which was quite fortunate. She hurried back down and smiled widely, surveying her handiwork.

"You look beautiful, daddy!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands.

"Do I?" he rose an eyebrow, grinning. He would have gotten up to go look in a mirror, but at that precise moment, Mika entered the house with bags of food in her arms.

"Tohma, Kaori, I'm home," she announced, shutting the door behind her with her foot.

"Mommy!" Kaori followed as Mika set the bags down in the kitchen. "Look at daddy! Look at daddy!" Mika rose an eyebrow, mirroring Tohma's expression earlier and left the kitchen. Tohma glanced back at his wife with a smile. At that point, it seemed as if she had to work a great deal not to laugh. Tohma made a face at her, which only allowed her to lose her control and burst into a fit of giggles.

"He looks wonderful, Kaori," Mika told her with a smile. "Could you please go put the groceries away?" The five year old nodded and went to the kitchen to do as her mother asked.

"I don't see what's so funny," Tohma told her with a slight smile. Mika walked up to him, still trying to control her laughter and kissed him.

"Nothing," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You just look amazingly sexy in pigtails."


	3. Gun

Understanding

_By: _Lily

_Rating: _PG

_Theme:_ #26 - Gun

_Word Count: _950_  
Warnings: _Mentions of death. Spoiler for the Kitazawa sequence._  
Disclaimer: _I do not own Gravitation. It belongs to the wonderful Maki Murakami._  
Summary: _Mika and Tohma have a talk after Kitazawa's death.

* * *

Tohma sighed softly and stared up at the night sky. The stars weren't as welcoming as he had hoped and seemed to glare down at him in aversion. It was nearly morning and to anyone else it would be easy to smell the crisp morning air. To Tohma, however, the night still reeked with the stench of blood and tears. Eiri… his sweet Eiri, turned out to think he was a murderer. The worst kind, in fact… killing someone he cared for.Mika finally found the man she was looking for. Eiri had only stopped crying as he fell asleep. Mika doubted he would be out for long, but it gave her enough time to talk to Tohma. She made her way slowly outside onto the balcony of their hotel room and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Despite her wish to be gentle with him, he still started slightly until he realized who it was. 

"Ah, Mika-san…" he spoke softly, the stress that fell upon him evident by his tone of voice. "You should be sleeping."

"I wanted to talk to you," she retorted, just as softly. She drew her sweater tightly around her body and stepped out onto the patio. She didn't stop until she was directly next to him, their shoulders nearly touching. She didn't look at him and instead opted to stare out at the bright New York lights.

"I understand…" Tohma had been expecting such a thing from her. Though, he had assumed he would be reprimanded for ever bringing Eiri to the States in the first place. Not that he had known what was going to happen. Had that been the case, he would have made sure that Eiri stayed as far away from Yuki Kitazawa as possible.

"You told me Eiri only shot him once," she spoke as softly as he had earlier, but her eyes remained toward the skyscrapers and bright lights.

"I did," he confirmed, a slight frown crossing his features. "What of it?"

"When I helped you move the body," she started after a deep sigh, "I noticed two bullet wounds."

"Did you now?" Tohma asked, studying her carefully. "You're rather observant."

"Why are you allowing Eiri to go through this?" she demanded. Though her tone was still gentle, Tohma could tell that she was on the verge of losing her temper. That, he assumed, was the reason she refused to look at him.

"I have my reasons," Tohma answered, leaning against the balcony railing and closing his eyes.

"I would like to know them," Mika stated, a bit more sharply than before. "If you refuse to tell me, I reserve the right to go inside and tell Eiri the truth." In any other situation, Tohma would have stood his ground, but her threat to tell Eiri what he had done broke down his will. Again he sighed and turned to look at her.

"Because the man doesn't deserve to live," he told her bluntly, feeling no need to sugarcoat it for her benefit. "He would have hurt Eiri again; if not him, then others. I could not allow that to happen."

"So you finished the job and are still making it seem as though it's Eiri's fault?" Mika finally turned to him, anger burning in her eyes. "You'll have to forgive me, but I don't think that's a good enough reason to—" Tohma lifted a hand to effectively silence her.

"Don't patronize me, Mika," he told her coldly, his eyes regarding her with ice to match the fire in hers.

"And why not?" she snapped, her patience clearly diminishing. "You're allowing my brother to live in anguish with the thought that he killed somebody he cared for!"

"Because if he knew that there had been a chance for Yuki to live he would have wanted to bring him back," Tohma explained, reaching up to massage his temples gently. "And if we tried to take him to the hospital but he died on the way there, Eiri would live in more pain with the thought that if we had been faster there was a chance to save him."

Tohma chose not to mention his own hatred for the man and would gladly take the blame for his death, if he thought it would do Eiri any good. However, he felt that Mika did not need to know that. Despite his silence on the subject, she seemed to see that fact as well, for she regarded him with a mildly skeptical look, though her hard countenance fading. Thankfully, she didn't inquire about his personal motive and nodded, looking back out to the skyline.

"I see… Perhaps you're right then." She resigned to that and closed her eyes.

"Perhaps," he agreed. "Are you still angry with me?"

"I am," she told him. "But not as much as before. I understand you now… at least a little bit." He couldn't help but allow a soft chuckle to escape his lips.

"I'm certainly glad for that." He moved over slightly to wrap his arms around her waist. To his surprise and great happiness, she did not recoil or attempt to push him away. In fact, she seemed to lean into his embrace, her expression softening further.

And they remained that way, and would until the sun rose over the dusty streets of New York or until Eiri awoke. Whichever came first.


	4. Eraser

Return to Me

Rating: PG

Warnings: Hints at murder.

Summary: Tohma returns home late after having to 'erase' a problem. Mika, still awake, confronts him about it.

* * *

Tohma returned home late. Much later than usual. That didn't matter, though because Mika was asleep. It was fortunate, in fact, for this had been a rather messy job. The man crept quietly through the house and made it to the stairs before a light clicked on and Mika was revealed to be sitting on the couch, her arms crossed over her chest.

"It's about time."

"Mika-san, I—"

"Be quiet," she snapped, standing up. "You've ruined your best jacket." She approached him and held out her hand. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I apologize, Mika-san," he stated, shrugging his jacket off and handing it to her. "It had to be done and it certainly couldn't wait."

"It could have been done without your jacket." She draped it over her arm and glanced back up at him. "Even so, I don't like that, Tohma. You know that."

"I know, but to stay on the top I do what I have to," he explained, frowning slightly. "What I do is partially why we continue to stay so wealthy."

"Yes, I know that," Mika stated sharply, returning the frown. He sighed softly and moved forward to wrap his arms around her waist.

"Please, understand, Mika-san."

"I'm worried that you'll be seen some day…" she spoke softly. "Or that you won't come home."

"I know, but you have to trust me when I say that I wouldn't go into such a dangerous situation unprepared. You should know me better than that."

"I know you won't go unprepared, but they may be more prepared than you are," she told him, frowning more.

"This is why I do use help when I need it." He stroked her hair gently and she rested her head against his chest.

"All right. I trust you." She closed her eyes and they stayed that way for only a moment more. Mika never approved of the horrible acts he committed, but she knew that he was doing it for her sake, and that was all she needed to know.


	5. Ignorance

Times Like This

**By**: Lily (Lena) Evans

**Rating**: G

**Summary**: Mika realizes what she's missing in her life

* * *

Mika drummed her fingers on the table, managing to suppress a groan. Tohma had left the table at least fifteen minutes previous, and he still hadn't returned from the bathroom. Actually, he hadn't even made it _to_ the bathroom yet. Mika really couldn't understand why he had to talk to every person who approached him. She heard Noriko suggest that Tetsuya save him. As the elder man stood, Mika turned to her friend, frowning.

"You know he loves the attention," Mika stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I know," Noriko smiled. "But the man needs to get his priorities straight. First his beautiful wife, then the rest of the world." Mika laughed and shook her head. Suddenly, an idea hit her. Noriko must have noticed this sudden change in attitude for she quirked an eyebrow. "What?"

"I just had this sudden temptation to…" Mika trailed off, thinking on how she would pull it off.

"Mika…" Noriko frowned. "What are you planning?"

"Well…" she sighed softly. "I love Tohma and everything, but I really think it would be wonderful to come home to someone always there for you. Someone wonderfully sweet and playful and loyal…"

"Yes…" Noriko nodded slowly, frowning deeply. "Mika, please tell me you're not thinking of…"

"Well, even though I'm happy to be here and supporting Tohma with everything he does," she started, smiling at her friend. "At times like this, I could sure use a dog."

END


	6. Nerdy

_You Never Told Me..._

By: Lily (Lena) Evans

Rating: G

Summary: Tohma returns home early only to see that Mika found a certain secret stash of his.

* * *

Tohma entered the house, actually early for once. He glanced around, trying to find Mika. He had seen her car out in front, so he knew she was home, but she wasn't in the living room, or the kitchen, or the bathroom. Tohma frowned slightly to himself and headed up the stairs, then checked the rooms around. Finally, he found her in their bedroom, flipping through some pictures. 

"Mika, I'm home." She spun around to face him, a smile gracing her beautiful features.

"Tohma! I didn't hear you come in!" She moved forward to wrap her arms around his neck. "You're home early tonight."

"Yes, I finished quite a bit today, so I didn't feel the need to stay." Mika nodded and let go of him, the pictures still in hand. "What are those?"

"Oh, these?" Mika glanced down and giggled slightly. Never a good sign. "I found them today while I was cleaning around the house." She handed to him, grinning. It was him. A much younger him in his school days. There he was, clad in glasses that were clearly too big for his face and his pants just a little too short because his parents insisted on it being so, in case it rained he wouldn't drag them in the mud. Tohma raised and eyebrow and glanced back up to Mika.

"Where did you find these?"

"In the picture drawer at the very bottom," her smile widened and she shook her head. "Honestly, Tohma. You never told me you were such a nerd."

FIN


	7. Vinegar

Of Mozart and Vinegar

By: Lily

Rating: G

Summary: Tohma comes home to find Mika in a strange position.

* * *

Tohma entered the house early for once. He had even stopped to buy his lovely wife a bouquet of flowers. However, she wasn't in the living room, as he'd expected she would have been. He frowned deeply and began to walk throughout the house. She wasn't in the kitchen, either.

"Mika?" he called, frowning even more. "I'm home." He'd called that just as he passed by the bathroom. He stopped suddenly and backtracked to stare at the sight before him. Mika was down on all fours, scrubbing the floor, listening to a CD player that she'd obviously confiscated from Tatsuha as it had a picture of Ryuichi stuck to the front. Tohma chuckled to himself slightly and walked forward before bending down in front of her. That caught her attention. She glanced up at him, her lips spreading into a smile. She removed the headphones so that she could give him a hug.

"Welcome home!" she said, kissing him on the cheek. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Apparantly," Tohma smiled, handing her the flowers. She smiled and took them from him with a smile.

"Thank you, Tohma," she said, looking down at the bouquet. "They're beautiful."

"Only appropriate for my beautiful wife," he grinned. "What on earth are you listening to?"

"Mozart," she stated. "It's relaxing." Tohma nodded, smiling a bit more. A bottle next to the sink caught his eye. He reached out to grab it and read the label.

"Mika… are you cleaning the floor with vinegar?" he cocked an eyebrow as she crossed her arms.

"Yes, what of it?"

"Well, it's just that it seems a bit strange," he told her, smiling playfully.

"I always clean the floor with vinegar," she told him. "Vinegar mixed with table salt and water. It's effective and it doesn't have the chemicals floor cleaners do."

"I see," Tohma nodded. "Well, we all have our oddities."

She gave him a look, but he only laughed and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll make you dinner tonight," he told her. "I promise I won't use your floor cleaner."

He stood up as she rolled her eyes, but she stood as well only moments later to put the flowers in a vase.


	8. Cringe

All for You

By: Lily

Rating: G

Summary: Tohma decides to honor Mika's request to return home early—with a certain aspect of his work in tow.

---------------------------------------------

Tohma returned home, a sly smile playing at his lips. After tonight, Mika would never complain to him again about returning home late, he was sure of it. As expected, when he walked in the door, he was met with an expression of surprise from his lovely wife and a kiss, after that confusion had passed. He walked past her and set his briefcase down on the table.

"You're home early," Mika told him needlessly, sitting down on the couch. Tohma grinned and opened the case, pulling out quite a few tapes.

"I thought I would do my work at home for today," he explained, setting up the tape player. "Since you always seem to want me home. I decided to honor your request." As the tape began to play, the worst piano solo either of them had ever heard resounded about the living room. Mika made a face and covered her ears. Tohma stopped the tape quickly, his eyes wide, and set it aside. He popped in another. And then another. Then another. Finally, Mika placed a hand on his shoulder, frowning.

"Tohma… not that I don't appreciate that you're home… but what exactly is the point of all of this?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked her innocently. "I'm finishing my work at home, like you've been asking me to. Part of my job is listening to audition tapes." Mika nodded her head, a grin appearing on her features.

"Then how about this—you finish your work in the studio upstairs. I'll bring you dinner when you're finished." She kissed him on the top of the head and turned toward the kitchen. So the plan hadn't worked out just as he'd planned, but there was an opportunity to spend time with his lovely wife. Nothing could replace that. He watched her walk into the kitchen and chuckled to himself before gathering up the tapes and heading upstairs to finish his task.

END


	9. Tree

_Our Tree_

**By**: Lily

**Rating**: G

**Summary**: Mika takes Tohma to a very specific spot in Kyoto.

-----------------------------------------------

Kyoto was a peaceful place. Tohma was feeling surprisingly relaxed, though he was far away from being able to keep an eye on his company. He had allowed Noriko to take over NG Studios for the weekend while he and Mika visited her father's temple. He had been nervous at first, but now he had full faith in his friend. Though he didn't say so, Tohma knew that Mika's father was perfectly happy to see them. Also, despite the fact that dark clouds hung over the temple, Tohma loved being outside. It was a different environment from Tokyo entirely.

Mika seemed to sneak up on him, though he didn't particularly mind. She wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, kissing his cheek and smiling.

"Are you having a good time?" she asked him, hopefully.

"Yes," he stated, tilting his head back to look at her. "It's relaxing here. I'm glad we decided to come."

"Good," she paused for a moment. "There's something I want to show you. Come on." She released his waist and offered her hand to him. Once he took it, she led him out of the back yard and toward the street.

"Where are we going?" he asked, frowning slightly.

"To the park," she told him, just as a clap of thunder sounded through the sky. They entered the park just as the sky opened up and the rain began to fall fast and hard. It was then that Tohma realized where she was leading him. They stopped in front of a very specific tree. They were soaking wet by the time they reached it, but Tohma didn't care anymore. He smiled and pulled his wife into a kiss in front of a tree—their tree—that was clearly marked with a heart. Inside the heart had their initials, forever engraved.

END


End file.
